


Mary Poppins Take One and Two

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [3]
Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Helpful Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean has never seen Mary Poppins. Not ever. Not once. Sam is going to fix this, no matter how many times he has to try.





	1. First Viewing (Take One)

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I promised myself I'd write. Will be in two pieces, written at different times, because life.

The next time that Sam and Dean have time for a movie, it's because Dean is sick.

Sam doesn't say "sick as a dog" anymore, not after a couple of...incidents...in the Winchester life.

He thinks, smiling a little sadly, maybe the people who've read the Supernatural books know the ones.

Anyway, their lives are weird, but today is pretty mundane. Dean has a stomach bug, and they have to slow down.

Honestly, Sam thinks it's a wonder this doesn't happen to Dean more often, considering, but he also tries not to get in Dean's face about food either.

Actually, yeah, getting in Dean's face, it just isn't fun. It's not high up on Sam's list anymore. Sam's tired. And he has this movie. And Dean's sick, so they pile more blankets on things, ones they got from the car. One is a down blanket they rescued from Bobby's at some point, and Sam really goes to town tucking Dean into it, because Dean is letting him, which means Dean is really, really sick.

They're pretty sure his stomach is empty now, and they have to wait a little bit before he tries more chicken soup. His eyes are too bright in his gaunt face and he says, "Whatever, sure," and Sam starts the movie up on his laptop.

He's pretty sure Dean won't be paying attention. But at a few points he hears a dry chuckle, and then once, "Suffragettes. Cool, Sammy..." And yeah, they're in the movie, but he isn't quite sure where that comes from--maybe Dean's just half awake even if he seems to be paying attention.

"In this version, yeah," Sam says, and when he hears himself he thinks, _Okay, that's geeky even to me._ He feels a little raw. Worried. Maybe.

Weird how he'd worry more about a stomach bug than vampires.

Yeah, he decides, today's weird.

A few minutes later he notices Dean's asleep, which isn't a surprise but doesn't ease the worry either.

Sam curls around him, making sure he's on the outside of the down blanket. He squeezes his brother, but not tight enough to wake him or hurt him or anything.

Yeah.

He'll be fine. Dean'll be fine.


	2. Second Viewing (Take Two)

"Sam!" Dean says in irritation, "It's a _musical_?!"

"Yeah, Dean. I mean. You didn't understand that last time?"

"I was sick last time, dude, like civvie sick, you know I'm no good at that."

Sam laughs. "Yeah. Me either."

"So I dunno, is the chimney sweep gonna get the girl?"

"You're really worried about that?"

"Not really. I mean."

"He sort of does, though, doesn't he? Or, she gets him. For as long as she feels like, anyway."

"Hey," Dean said, "I resemble that remark."

"You're really bad about talking over movies, dude."

"We're watching it on your laptop."

"I know. But still."

"Are you five? Anyway, you're the one making me watch a musical."

But then Dean stops talking.

He even laughs a couple of times, and looks concerned a time or two too.

*~*~*

"So what'd you think?"

"It's for kids," Dean says. "And it's a musical."

"Yeah, but it's got suffragettes."

"Yeah. It does have those. I remembered that from last time."

"Hey Dean, you know. The writer of Mary Poppins had PTSD."

"She did?"

"She did."

"Well. Whaddya think of that."

"Dunno. Hey. Want a beer?"

"Want a pizza? That movie wasn't half bad, do I owe you a pizza?"

Sam grins. "Hey. Maybe."

"We doin' this again?"

"You like it?"

"Sometimes. Little boring. I think my adrenaline's used to being higher than this."

"Mine too. But I guess we'll see, right?"

"Yeah, Sam. We'll see."


End file.
